The Path of the Chosen One
by flyboy-marine-Harm-Mac 4ever
Summary: this is the way i feel the movies should have played out AU ANIDALA
1. Attack of the Clones

The Path of the Chosen One

The Path of the Chosen One

Chapter 1: Attack of the Clones

After coming into the Jedi temple with Master QuiGon who was later killed Anakin had little hope of learning or being trained in the ways of the Jedi Order. Anakin however missed his place on Naboo and talking with his friend Padme Amidala the Queen of the Naboo.

Anakin came into the council room after being summoned by the council themselves as well as by recently promoted Jedi Knight Obi wan.

Obi wan was confused he wanted nothing more then to train the boy he had promised QuiGon he would but the council did not approve but he told them he would train the boy regardless on the councils approval.

"Reached a decision we have," Master Yoda said, "Trained you shall be Anakin Skywalker by Jedi Knight Obi Wan Kenobi," he continued.

Both Anakin and Obi wan went through the bonding process to become Master and Padawan. It would be a long while before Anakin would see Padme again and that thought made his heart ache for he had fallen for her the moment he met her.

Training was hard and rigorous but Anakin learned fast and quickly. Ten years passed very quickly for the two men and they were to meet with the newly appointed senator from Naboo to protect her because she had been threatened as of late.

Anakin was a nervous wreck because he had not seen Padme in ten years, he was now nineteen and quite ready to take his trials. Obi wan thought so as well but the council did not agree with him.

Obi wan became a father figure to Anakin even though it was wrong for the Jedi to create attachments to anyone. Obi wan wanted the best for Anakin as he was the one prophesized to bring a balance back to he force and his skills were phenomenal.

Obi wan knew that Anakin had an attachment to his mother who was enslaved back on Tantooine and he knew that Anakin loved Padme but he knew that if it was discovered Anakin would be expelled from the Order.

Anakin and Obi wan stood on the Senator's landing pad waiting her arrival but they quickly saw the transport blow up as they were getting off the ship. Padme however was not on the ship she had been disguised and the woman lying dead on the platform was her good friend Corde.

"No Corde, please no," Padme yelled blowing her cover when there was a shot from above.

Anakin moved into action and saved her by deflecting the shot with his sapphire blue blade.

"Please Senator we must get you inside where it is safe?" Anakin said.

"Thank you," then turning to her handmaidens, "Make sure you get her out of here so she can have an appropriate burial," Padme said following her security into the building followed closely by Obi wan and Anakin.

Once they got inside they escorted the Senator to her apartment where they would discuss her security.

"Ani is that you?" Padme said.

Anakin quickly dropped his hood to reveal his face as he smiled.

"Oh Ani I have missed you, I am glad that they have decided to train you," she said although she did not seem happy for him and he could feel her emotions.

"I missed you as well Padme, there is much to tell you," Anakin said.

"Anakin you know that the Jedi Code forbids attachment but in your case your love for her is what makes you strong should you choose to enter a relationship with her I will help you keep this secret until you decide to tell the council. I believe Master Yoda will agree with you as well," Obi wan said as they sat down to talk with Padme.

"Thanks Obi wan you are like the father I never had," Anakin said hugging his Master.

"Ani come on we have ten years to catch up on," Padme said as she sat down after changing from her Senatorial gown.

"Well after we left Naboo Obi wan took me as his padawan and we have been on many dangerous but exciting adventures all over the Galaxy but I'm not deemed worthy enough to take the trials yet as there are too many masters opposed to me being knighted. But I am happy that I got to train and with who better then the man who killed Darth Maul," Anakin said with a smile but she could tell that he was disappointed about not being knighted.

"Don't worry Ani you will be knighted if I have any pull in the council you will take the trials," Obi wan said, "Even Grand Master Yoda agrees with your training and need for love," he said confusing his padawan who merely shrugged it off.

"What about you Padme? What have you been up to since we parted on Naboo ten years ago?" Anakin asked.

"Well I served as Queen for four two year terms and have recently been selected to take over Chancellor Palpatine's place in the Senate to represent the people of Naboo," Padme said, "I'm sure nothing as exciting as what you both have been up to," she said with a smirk.

"If you'll excuse me milady I have to talk with your head of security Captain Typhoo," Obi wan said bowing his head and exiting the room.

"Ani I have something I have been meaning to tell you ever since I met you on Tantooine all those years ago," Padme said.

"I have something I have to tell you as well. From the moment I met you I swore you were an angel, your beauty compares to the whole of the Galaxy and from the moment I met you I loved you," Anakin said.

"I love you too Ani, but what about the council it is forbidden for us to pursue any type of relationship," Padme said.

"That doesn't matter to me all that matters is that I have you, my angel," Anakin said kissing Padme with all the love he had in his soul.

She responded to the kiss with eager and passion. She loved him and would do anything to have him even if that meant keeping their relationship a secret.

Meanwhile back in the meditation room Master Yoda smiled as he started talking to someone.

"Right you were QuiGon, not evil love is. Ground Anakin to the light this will," Yoda said.

"It is the will of the force Master Yoda. Can you help them dissolve the attachment rule because it is leading you all into darkness," QuiGon's spirit said and Yoda sighed.

"Know this I do, change the order must if we are too survive," Yoda said.

The spirit of QuiGon smiled before vanishing leaving Master Yoda alone with his thoughts. Master Yoda smile and called for an emergency council meeting as he felt Anakin and Padme's kiss, their love for each other.

The meeting was quickly assembled and even Obi wan was summoned from the Senate building to the meeting room. The council members were very confused as to why Master Yoda called for an emergency council meeting.

"Master much to discuss we have. QuiGon visited me through the force immortality through the force he has reached. Spoke we did and told me the will of the force it did," Yoda said and the Masters were shocked.

"What has he said Master Yoda?" Obi wan asked with a smirk because right after his master's spirit talked to Yoda he had also talked with Obi wan.

"Change the order we must if it is to survive the darkness that surrounds us," Yoda said.

"Change in what way Master," Obi wan asked already knowing the answer to his own question.

"Attachment must be allowed or lose to the Dark side we will," Yoda said and very few of the masters were shocked or enraged with this statement.

"Wrong we are to refute the love Anakin has for the people around him. Agree with QuiGon I do, love is not evil but the very essence of the force it is," Master Yoda said.

"Master Yoda did you feel the tremor of light felt in the force earlier?" Master Windu asked.

"Felt it I did. Know what happened I do," Yoda said, "Chosen one Anakin truly is. Grounded to the light he has become. Replaced his anger with undying love he has, turn to the dark he will not," Yoda said with a smile.

"Vote we shall on allowing attachment for Knights and Masters we should," Yoda said and everyone agreed.

"Master Yoda the vote is unanimous in favor of allowing Jedi attachment for Knights and Masters but there is a problem then because Anakin is still my padawan," Obi wan said glad to be able to finally love and be loved in return.

"Discuss this more we shall tomorrow. Needed back at the Senator's home you are," Yoda said knowing full well that this would be Anakin's test for the trials.

Obi wan swiftly left and Yoda turned to the rest of the masters to tell them of his plans.

"Knighted Skywalker will become if passes this test he does," Yoda said and the rest of the Masters agreed with him.

Meanwhile back in the Senator's apartment Anakin had her handmaidens help her get ready for bed and she purposely threw something over the camera's Obi wan had placed in her room. R2 was stationed by her bed and would let Anakin know if there was any trouble but he really already knew if something was wrong because he could sense everything going on within Padme's room.

"Anakin why are the camera's not working?" Obi wan asked coming up behind his padawan.

"Master she doesn't like being watched, R2 is in there and will sound the alarm if anything is wrong. Plus I will know the moment she is in danger, I will not let anything happen to her. I love her Master as I love you, you're like the father I never had," Anakin said and Obi wan smiled.

"I love you as well Anakin you are like my son in every sense of the word," Obi wan said.

"What went on in the council meeting tonight that has you suddenly saying this to me?" Anakin asked.

"Well Master Yoda has abolished the attachment rule for Masters and Knights, therefore we are free to love. They have finally understood that love is the light of the force," Obi wan said.

"That's encouraging Master," Anakin said with a smile.

All of a sudden they both got a bad feeling that something had gotten passed R2 so they stormed the room where they found slugs approaching the senator. Anakin ignited his saber and killed the slugs waking Padme in the process.

Obi wan saw a droid outside the window and jumped out of it and attached himself to the droid which began speeding away.

"Angel are you alright?" Anakin asked her.

"I'm fine you better go after him and see that you both come back safe and sound," Padme said.

Anakin nodded kissing her cheek as he went to grab his speeder, to which he then followed his master through the air.

Obi wan was falling when he landed right beside Anakin as they continued to race after the droid. They saw the droid headed for a bounty huntress who simply got into a speeder and fled. They chased her for awhile until Obi wan thought Anakin had lost her. Anakin surprised him by jumping out of the speeder, landing directly onto the hunter's speeder.

Anakin force landed the speeder and followed the hunter into a club. Obi wan was impressed with his padawan and followed behind him at a distance. He decided if anyone could handle this mission he could.

Anakin sat at the bar pretending to mind his own business when he felt trouble behind him, he ignited his saber and cut her arm off.

"This is Jedi business go about your drinks," he said before hauling her into a storage room as whoever was following her with them would probably try and kill her before he got the information he wanted.

"Who do you work for? Why are they trying to kill the Senator from Naboo?" Anakin said as he held her in a field using the force.

"Bounty Hunter by the name of Jango Fett who happens to be working for Viceroy Gunray. He wants the Senator dead for destroying his plans to take over Naboo ten years ago." Zam replied.

"Get up we are taking you to the Jedi council," Anakin said.

He brought her back through the club and outside to his speeder where obi wan was anxiously waiting for them. Before they could get anywhere a shot came from around them and automatically killed her.

"Well there goes that lead," Obi wan said.

"Not at all Master I so happen to know everything, by means of this device I built to record important conversations. I didn't bring her out here right away first we had a little conversation in a storage room," Anakin said.

"Come we must report this to the council," Obi wan said.

Anakin nodded and they sped off for the Jedi Temple hoping they would be able to get through the rest of the night with no more horrible dealings or threats against the Senator.

When they reached the temple they found Master Yoda waiting for them to arrive.

"Something has happened sensed it I did," Yoda said when they approached.

"We have the information we need to track down the source of the threat on Senator Amidala's life," Anakin said.

"Trials this was for you Anakin. Council will hear of this now they will," Yoda said as he commed the other Masters to meet him in the council room.

Anakin was speechless when Master Yoda told him that this was his trial, they already knew what was going to happen tonight. Anakin smiled as did Obi wan as they knew what might happen next.

They stood in the center of the council room awaiting the Masters to speak.

"Tell us what happened tonight Padawan Skywalker?" Mace asked.

"Well Senator Amidala covered up the camera's we installed in her room insisting not to be watched. She ordered R2D2 to set an alarm that would sound if she were in trouble. I didn't like this idea so I opened myself to the force and made sure I could sense everything going on in the room," Anakin said before continuing.

"I was talking to Master Obi wan when I felt a huge disturbance from her room so I ran in there with Master Obi wan and we found two slugs crawling on the floor towards the bed. I ignited my light saber and took the slugs out while Master Obi wan jumped through the window at the droid sitting there and then watched as he was whisked away," Anakin said.

"I asked the Senator if she wall alright then left her in the capable hands of Captain Typhoo. I sped along following the droid when Obi wan fell and I caught him in the speeder. We chased the droid and then when we saw who was behind it they fled and we pursued her. I took a short cut but Master Obi wan was convinced I lost her. I jumped out of our speeder and landed on top of the suspects speeder to which I forced to land using the force. When we landed I followed her into the club and sat down at the bar. She came up behind me and I used my saber to cut her arm with the blaster in it. I then force shielded her in a store room and extracted the information I wanted from her." Anakin said bringing out the listening device.

"_Who do you work for? Why are they after the Senator from Naboo?" Anakin said as he held her in a field using the force._

"_Bounty Hunter by the name of Jango Fett who happens to be working for Viceroy Gunray. He wants the Senator dead for destroying his plans to take over Naboo ten years ago." Zam replied._

"_Get up we are taking you to the Jedi council," Anakin said._

"As we came out of the club someone from behind us shot her down killing her instantly," Anakin said.

"Thank you Padawan Skywalker grave news this is," Mace Windu said.

"News we have for you Padawan your trials are complete. Confer the council does the Rank of Knight upon you," Master Yoda said.

Obi wan nodded and he ignited his saber cutting off Anakin's padawan braid which he then placed in his hands.

"Thank you Masters this is quite the honor," Anakin said.

"I trust Obi wan has told you about the recent change we have made to the code," Mace Windu asked him.

"Yes Masters, and if it alright with the council I would like your permission to court Senator Amidala?" Anakin asked hoping they would agree.

"Agree to this the council does continue protecting the Senator you shall," Master Yoda said with a smile.

"Yes Masters and thank you," Anakin said.

"Obi wan you will investigate the information you have brought to us this evening while Anakin protects the Senator," Mace Windu said.

Obi wan and Anakin nodded before leaving once more for the Senator's Apartment.

The next morning Padme was summoned to the Chancellor's office along with Master Kenobi and Knight Skywalker.

"Milady it warms my heart to see you alive and well," Yoda said.

"Chancellor you needed to speak with me?" Padme asked.

"I believe it would be best if you let Jar Jar take over you post for awhile and go into hiding," Palpatine said.

"I do not believe.." Padme began but she was cut off.

"This is necessary my dear for your safety," the Chancellor said as he dismissed her.

Once they returned to her apartment Padme was fuming she hated hiding.

"You will both travel to Naboo on a refugee transport where you will meet with the Queen before going into hiding," Obi wan said.

"Knight Skywalker will protect you Senator and I will be investigating the matter personally. When I find out what's going on I will send for you both," Obi wan said and the two nodded.

Obi wan left leaving the two alone waiting for her handmaidens to have her things ready to go.

"When were you Knighted Anakin?" Padme asked.

"Well I was Knighted last night when we retrieved information regarding the source of the threat. Do you know what this means Angel?" Anakin asked her and she sighed.

"Ani it means we can't be together, I won't let you throw away your career as a Jedi." Padme said sadly.

"No Angel I can be with you and we don't have to hide it. The council has finally realized that Love is the light side of the force. They changed the code to allow Masters and knights to love and be loved in return. They abolished the rules on attachment, I love you Padme and I want us to be together angel," Anakin said.

"Oh Ani this is perfect, I love you too," Padme said as she kissed him.

"Angel come on we have to go now before this bounty hunter knows where we are going," Anakin said and Padme nodded.

They reached the transport and took off heading into hyperspace. Hours later they reached Naboo where they landed in the Palace's private hangar where the Queen awaited to greet them.

"Senator Amidala it warms my heart to see that you are well," Queen Jamilla said.

"Thank you Jamilla you look absolutely stunning," Padme said hugging her best friend.

"I'm sorry to hear about Corde, Padme," Jamila said.

"Thanks, she didn't die in vain. Oh forgive me this is Knight Skywalker the council has added him to my security, but we are also an item," Padme said taking hold of his hand.

"That's great Padme now you must figure out where it is your going to hide," Jamilla said.

"We will go to the lake country I have a home out there that is completely isolated," Padme said.

"Are you sure about this Padme, we can hide else where?" Anakin asked.

"I'm not going to be in any danger here on Naboo," Padme said and Anakin reluctantly agreed.

They were given a transport to the ferry where they then proceeded to Varykino to hide until Obi wan contacted them.

They spent days just enjoying the others company until one night Anakin was awoken quickly from a nightmare.

"Ani what is it your trembling?" Padme asked coming out to the balcony where he stood.

"I'm sorry I woke you angel it was just a dream go back to sleep," Anakin said.

"Ani you know full well that a regular nightmare would not shake you up this badly. Please tell me what's wrong?" Padme asked him wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Something has happened to my mother, she was in pain," Anakin said crying.

"Oh baby, come we will take by personal ship to Tantooine to find her," Padme said.

"Alright," Anakin said as they went back inside to get dressed to go.

Padme packed some clothes and things and put them in her ship, as Anakin and R2 checked over the ship. They then strapped in and exited the Naboo system before jumping to lightspeed and enjoyed their journey to Tantooine.

They got to Tantooine and landed on the outskirts of the planet. Since Anakin used to live there he knew where to begin. They unloaded his speeder and they took off to see Wattoo.

"Wattoo where is my mother?" Anakin asked.

"I do not know who you are," Wattoo said turning from him.

"Come on Wattoo I know you better then that. You owe me an explanation for the sabotage at the Boonta Eve classic ten years ago," Anakin said.

"Little Ani," Wattoo asked.

"Yes Wattoo, now where is my mother?" Anakin asked.

"I sold her to a moisture farm owned by Cliegg Lars," Wattoo said.

"When did this happen Wattoo it is important that I find her?" Anakin asked.

"Two years ago, what is wrong Ani?" Wattoo asked.

"She is in terrible pain, I have to go thanks Wattoo," Anakin said taking Padme's hand and left the shop heading to the farm on the speeder.

They reached the farm which was closer to their ship then they realized.

Anakin knocked on the door to the farm and waited for an answer.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Owen asked.

"I'm looking for my mother Shmi Skywalker, I was told she was sold to you from Wattoo," Anakin said.

"Well it looks like I finally get to meet my step brother, and a jedi one too," Owen said excitedly.

"Anakin I'm sorry I have to tell you this but last week your mother was captured by Sand people," Cliegg said coming up to them n a wheel chair.

"Oh Ani I am so sorry," Padme said.

"She's still alive I can feel it. Cliegg where about was she taken?" Anakin asked.

"Just outside the West field why?" Cliegg asked.

"Padme you must stay here, you'll be safe. I'll be back and since neither of you are looking for her I will find my mother and bring her back," Anakin said.

"That's suicide, no one can take out the sand people," Owen said.

"Yes but Anakin isn't just anyone he is a Jedi knight and he can crush them," Padme said.

"Just be careful son, if your mother knew what you were doing…" Cliegg said.

"Thank you Cliegg but I will find her," Anakin said before turning to Padme and kissing her passionately.

"Come back to me Ani and please be careful. I love you," Padme said.

"I love you too Angel," Anakin said before rushing to his speeder and taking off.

"Padme come inside dear, if anyone can bring her back it will be him. His mother told me all about his winning the Boonta Eve Classic ten years ago and how he would be the greatest Jedi in history," Cliegg said and Padme laughed.

"Padme will he be o.k. because I'd very much like to get to know my half brother better," Owen said.

"Of course he will, after all he is the youngest knighted Jedi in the Order's history," Padme said.

Anakin made his way through the known traps and hidden valleys when he stumbled upon a sand people camp. The Tuskins were all around a fire and Anakin wanted nothing more to end their lives but he knew that it was not the Jedi way he simply opened his mind to the force and found that his mother was in the tent closest to him.

When he went into the tent he found his mother tied up and abused greatly. He cut her bonds from her and she awoke.

"Ani…" Shmi said weakly.

"Yeah mom it's me come on we are getting out of here. Can you stand?" Anakin asked.

"Not for long, Ani how did you find me?" Shmi asked him.

"I'm a Jedi Knight mom the force gave me a vision that you were in pain so I had to come. Now come on I can't mask our presence for long. I have a speeder outback, I'll carry you," Anakin said lifting up his mother and they walked out the back of the tent and back to the speeder.

Anakin held onto his mother as he sped back to the farm, but was suddenly stopped when he felt a problem coming from behind them. He swiftly turned around to find a trap set for them and he ignited his saber blocking the blasts as he continued piloting forward. He quickly got them back to the farm where he bypassed Cliegg and Owen with anger flashing in his eyes, he brought his mother into his and Padme's room to dress and treat her wounds.

"Ani are you alright?" Padme asked.

"No angel, there is something about this that doesn't make sense. I talked with one of the Tuskins he said they don't attack farms unless paid to. That means that someone paid them to kidnap my mother so that someone could hold her death against me and turn me to the dark side," Anakin said as Padme helped him remove his mothers dress.

"Could your step father be involved in this?" Padme asked.

"I think so, I think this has something to do with the Sith Lord," Anakin said.

"You're right Knight Skywalker, your mother was bait I have you right where I want you," Cliegg said as Owen locked down the door.

"Damn it Padme, he never loved my mother he was using her to get to me," Anakin said.

"Ani please don't do anything to him," Shmi said.

"We're getting out of here mother, you will be coming to Naboo with us," Anakin said.

Shmi nodded silently crying that her own husband the man she loved was just using her. Anakin sat and watched his mother and it wrenched at his heart.

Padme helped her get dressed into one of the many dresses she brought from Varykino. It was a baby blue satin dress and then she braided Shmi's hair.

"Padme is Anakin allowed to be attached so tightly to people. I thought that was against the Jedi code?" Shmi asked.

"It was up until a few months ago when the council decided they needed the change. They have finally realized that love is what guides the light side of the force. He's a remarkable man Shmi you should be proud," Padme said.

Anakin had quickly commed R2 and had him start up the ship. When he was returning from the refresher he found Shmi talking to Padme as well as a droid. He recognized the droid as C3PO and laughed.

"I have figured out a way to get out of here so that we can get back to the ship. I hid my speeder just passed the shield on the farm and had R2 start the ship but if we are to get out of here it has to be now," Anakin said.

They nodded realized Anakin was right, so they followed his lead. Anakin ignited his saber and cut through the door that had been locked to keep them in. Cliegg and Owen were shocked at Anakin's power.

"That is impossible, no Jedi could get that door open," Owen said.

"Then you have no idea the power of the jedi. All I had to do to get the door open was use this saber to cut through or use the force and lift it open," Anakin said keeping his saber ignited as they ran out of the house.

Anakin helped his mother into the speeder as well as Padme before strapping C3PO to the back of the speeder. He brought them quickly out of harms way. When they reached the ship he had everyone strap in. Anakin must have realized that Jango Fett was on his way to collect them because he felt his presence coming in the direction of the farm before they left.

Anakin quickly left the planet and set a course for Varykino then pushed the controls and brought the ship into light speed. When he did this he went back into the cabin to see his mother and Padme.

"Now Anakin Skywalker you are going to tell me exactly what has you running around the galaxy protecting this woman," Shmi said trying to be stern with her son.

"Mom Padme is the Senator now from Naboo and her life has fallen under threat from the Viceroy I helped defeat when I was nine. He is working for the Sith Lord who has a major plan in the works. Obi wan trained me as QuiGon died in the battle for Naboo, and I was raised in the temple. I was recently assigned to protect the Senator and I've finally been able to tell her how I feel about her," Anakin said.

"Oh Ani I always knew you were destined to be a great warrior," Shmi said.

"Mother you should get some rest, there is a few hours until we get to Naboo where we were instructed to be in hiding by the council. Hopefully Obi wan will figure out what is going on so that this threat will be over," Anakin said hugging his mother.

Shmi nodded and went to lie down in the quarters of the ship. Anakin sat down beside his beautiful angel and sighed.

"She has had her heart broken Padme, I wish I could have brought her with us all those years ago," Anakin said.

"I know baby, but she is with us now," Padme said kissing him passionately.

Meanwhile after much research Obi wan had arrived on Kamino where he was brought into the facility and shown a great clone army that was supposedly being built for the republic. He then found that the clones were made from the DNA of Jango Fett and was now heavily in pursuit of him. He placed a tracker on the ship and followed him to Cato Nemodia where a droid factory was in commission by both Count Dooku a rebel Jedi and Viceroy Nute Gunray. Obi wan immediately sent a transmission to Anakin so he could transmit it to the council.

C3PO came into the room abruptly ending the passionate kiss between the couple.

"Pardon me Master Ani but R2 says he has a transmission for you from a Master Obi wan Kenobi," 3PO said to them.

"_Anakin you must transmit this to the council. I have followed the bounty hunter known as Jango Fett to Cato Neimodia where I have discovered a droid factory lead by Count Dooku and Nute Gunray. I believe this to be the work of the Sith Lord." _Obi wan said before blanking out.

Anakin quickly patched himself into the council and transmitted Obi wan's message to them.

"Anakin you must remain on Naboo and protect the Senator, you are not to go after Obi wan the council will see to this," Master Windu said.

"Anakin it will take them to long to get there they have to come half way across the galaxy. Come on Obi wan is like a father to you," Padme said.

"No Padme your safety comes first Angel," Anakin said.

"Then you'll have to protect me because I am going," Padme said.

"Angel I have to get mother to Naboo she can't go there and neither should you," Anakin said.

"Anakin I can stay on the ship, Padme will do what she feels is right and so must you," Shmi said walking into the small sitting area.

"Fine R2 set a course for Cato Neimodia," Anakin said.

They reached the planet and set his ship down beside Obi wan's where he grabbed his extra light saber from a hidden compartment and automatically his both of them under his tunic. He grabbed QuiGon's old saber and attached it to his belt. Padme wanted to do this peacefully so they went in as a diplomatic mission.

They were quickly apprehended and thrown into a speeder to be taken out to the pit. Anakin kissed Padme passionately before they were shackled to posts along side Obi wan.

"Anakin why are you here?" Obi wan asked.

"We're here to rescue you Master," Anakin said with a smirk.

"Well a find job you did," Obi wan said.

Padme quickly had her shackles undone and climbed the post to get away from the three creatures they had to exterminate them.

Anakin quickly used the force to bring out his two hidden sabers where he then cut the shackles from Obi wan and tossed him one of the sabers before igniting his silver saber and freed himself. They destroyed the creatures but they brought in droids.

"Count Dooku it is over," Mace Windu said as the Jedi stormed the arena.

Anakin pulled on the force and his love for Padme before leashing a shockwave of pure white light destroying all of the droids in the arena and captured Dooku. Grievous however jumped down to attack Anakin and Obi wan. Padme watched in horror as Grievous immediately brought out four sabers and ignited them. Anakin let the force throw through him and shot white light at Greivous which immediately burnt the man up and destroyed him from the inside. He summoned all four sabers to him adding them to his collection.

Dooku however got away and Anakin went after him they followed him in the transport Master Yoda arrived on with the clones and they followed Dooku and Anakin confronted him. They then realized that Dooku was a Sith apprentice. Anakin however bested him and was swiftly destroyed with white flaming light.

"Anakin that was amazing," Obi wan said.

"Agree with Obi wan I do," Master Yoda said.

"Disobeyed us you did, but brought this ring to a close you did," Yoda also said.

"Ani are you alright?" Padme said running to his arms.

"Yes angel I'm fine, come on let's go home to Coruscant. Mom will be happy to know we are safe," Anakin said.

"I thought your mother was on Tantooine Anakin, what did you do?" Obi wan asked.

"The force sent me a vision and it was of my mother in immense pain. I went and rescued her from a band of Tuskins who are normally peaceful. They don't attack unless they feel threatened so I found out that Owen and Cliegg my step family were paid off to set me up using my mother as bait," Anakin said.

"Right thing you did Anakin, Come to a council meeting once we return to the temple you will. Much to discuss we do," Yoda said and Anakin nodded.

Anakin, Padme and Obi wan walked back to their ships and loaded up.

"See you at the temple Anakin," Obi wan said.

"Right see you there, then we will expect you at Padme's for dinner," Anakin said.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Obi wan said.

As soon as Padme and Anakin got onto the ship they found Shmi anxiously waiting for them.

"Are you both alright?" she asked them.

"We're fine Anakin was very amazing tonight, now if you'll excuse me I wish to change into something appropriate for a senator," Padme said kissing Anakin's cheek.

Anakin keyed in the sequence for their jump to light speed and then made the jump before going to sleep in the cabin with Padme in his arms. Shmi sat in the small area happy to see her son so happy and finally at peace.


	2. Discussions in the Council and Leave

Chapter 2: Discussions in the Council and Leave

Chapter 2: Discussions in the Council and Leave

Anakin brought them out of hyperspace many hours later and brought the ship down to land on the senate's landing pad where Captain Typhoo was waiting to escort the Senator and her company back to her apartment. Padme had told him that his mother would be well taken care of at her apartment and she would see him later after he was done at the Temple.

He made sure she was inside safely before taking off in his speeder headed toward the Temple. He was sparring with Obi wan when the council commed him and Anakin to the council room. When they entered Obi wan was asked to take his place but before doing so he gave Anakin back his extra saber. Anakin threw him his that he took back from Grievous.

"Summoned you were Knight Skywalker," Master Yoda said with a smile.

"Masters," Anakin replied.

"Discussed we have about the mission on Cato Neimodia," Master Yoda said.

"You disobeyed the council's wishes for you to stay on Naboo with the Senator," Master Windu said.

"Master's if I may Senator Amidala keyed in the sequence for Cato Neimodia she knew Obi wan was like the father I never had and didn't wish to see him die because you were half way across the galaxy and we were the closest ones to him," Anakin said.

"Stubborn she is truth he tells," Master Yoda said.

"Confer upon you the rank of Master this council does take your seat beside Obi wan you will," Yoda also said with a smile.

"Thank you, such an honor," Anakin said before bowing to the other masters and took his seat.

"Now we have found problems with the statement Count Dooku made last night, the one about the Sith being in control of the Senate," Mace Windu said.

"If I may I think it may be the Chancellor every time I have been in the same room as the man I found that he had a very dark aura around him. I really don't trust him," Anakin said.

"Friendly he is to you Anakin. What makes you think a sith he may be?" Master Yoda asked.

"I have a reason to believe he is the reason behind my mothers attack and if he gets any more power there won't be a republic to come back to. Another reason is that because he thinks we are friendly with him I could spy on him," Anakin said.

"Do this you must, sit in on Senate meetings you will as part of Padme's security. Danger she still may be in," Yoda said.

"Of course, I won't let any harm come to her," Anakin said.

"Report to us you will in our meetings. Adjourned this meeting is," Yoda said.

Anakin and Obi wan both left the council room and headed to Anakin's speeder. They took off too the Senate apartments in Republica 500 so they could join Padme and Shmi for dinner.

When they got to the apartment Captain Typhoo pulled Anakin to the side.

"What's the matter Captain?" Anakin asked becoming quite concerned.

"Anakin I think there might be another threat to Padme's safety. There is an aid working for the chancellor who seems to have his eyes set on her, when she saw him today she got this scared look on her face and nearly collapsed. I looked into this man's background, his name is Palo and he has a clear record, but when I delved deeper he went to jail for a time on Naboo and there is even a restraining order on him filed by a Jobal Nabberie, Padme's mother." Captain Typhoo.

"Thank you Captain, if I can I'll look into this myself. I'll also be joining the Senator in her pod from now on in the senate. The council believes that there is something more there then meets the eye. It will be hard for anyone to get by my defenses in that room," Anakin said.

"My pleasure Master Skywalker," Captain Typhoo said.

Anakin walked into the room to find his mother and Padme sitting on the couch laughing and smiling. His mother must have had a good day because she looked a lot healthier and happier then she did on Tantooine.

"Oh Ani you're back, how was your meeting with the council? You didn't get in trouble for disobeying their orders did you?" Padme asked throwing herself into her arms.

"The meeting went well and no I did not get into trouble in fact I got promoted to the rank of Master and am now apart of the council. Padme the council wants to make sure there are no more threats on your life so I am being assigned to watch you even in the senate. I will be hooded and cloaked in your pod. I know you don't like extra security but I think there is something or someone watching the Senate that has darkness surrounding them," Anakin said.

"Ani, what's wrong? There is something that you're not telling me," Padme said.

"I can't hide anything from you can I angel? Really it's nothing but I don't trust the Chancellor he seems to have this thing for too much power," Anakin said.

"I agree he wants the Senate to grant him emergency powers," Padme said.

"Angel did something happen today in the senate?" Anakin asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Ani I am fine," Padme said.

"When you're ready to talk I'll always be here to listen," Anakin said.

"Thanks Ani, there are some memories that are just too painful to remember," Padme asked.

"Mom you look so much happier and healthier then you ever did on Tantooine," Anakin said kissing his mother on the cheek.

"Thank you Anakin and I am I have my son back and he has a wonderful girlfriend," Shmi said.

"I think I will start supper, you three have much to talk about," Shmi said bringing C3PO to the kitchen with her.

"Padme, Anakin is in charge of your security but he as also been assigned to spy on Chancellor Palpatine. We're lucky you're back if he is asking for emergency power." Obi wan said.

"I know Obi wan but that is dangerous," Padme said taking Anakin's hand.

"That's alright Angel, he is nothing I can't handle," Anakin said.

"Anakin I'm gunna go and help your mother," Obi wan said hinting at something.

"Angel come out on the veranda with me," Anakin said holding his hand out to her.

Padme took his hand and followed him out to her veranda.

"Padme I have been in love with you since I met you back on Tantooine when you walked into the shop and I asked if you were an angel. You are an angel and if you love me as much as I love you become my angel forever. Padme will you marry me?" Anakin asked.

"Yes. A thousand times yes," Padme said kissing him passionately as he put the sapphire ring on her finger with wings of gold on the side.

"I love you Padme Amidala," Anakin said.

"I love you too Anakin Skywalker," Padme said.

He captured her lips in a long and passionate kiss but was interrupted by C3PO.

"Master Anakin, Mistress Shmi told me to tell you that dinner is ready," 3PO said.

"O.k. thanks we'll be in there in a minute," Anakin said once again kissing Padme.

They made their way inside and they sat down to a nice quiet dinner with their family. After dinner they all sat in the living room and they decided to make their announcement.

"We have an announcement to make, we're getting married," Padme said.

"That's fabulous Ani, I'm so happy for you," Shmi said wrapping them both in a hug.

"Anakin you truly deserve this, congratulations," Obi wan said hugging the man he considered a son and the woman he had come to love as a sister.

A year later

It was decided that they would take some leave and get married on Naboo with all of their friends and family. Of course the Senate had taken an early holiday as the entire senate body who had been invited including the Chancellor would be there.

Padme had her sister Sola as her maid of honor, her nieces were her flower girls and Dorme was her bride's maid. Anakin had Obi wan as his Best man and Darred as a grooms men. They had told Padme's family shortly after they got engaged and they were ecstatic that their baby girl was finally happy and would be safe.

Anakin paced nervously in his room in the west wing of Padme's lake country mansion. He was watching everything being set up in the yard below and couldn't wait to be down there waiting for her to come to him.

Padme was also very nervous and was anxiously waiting sunset when she could walk down the aisle towards her handsome Jedi Master. Padme sat at her vanity while Dorme and Sola did her hair and makeup.

"Girls can you go check on things. I need a moment to myself please," Padme asked them after they had finished her hair and makeup.

"Of course," they said together before leaving to check on the progress of things.

They decided to go and check on how the guys were making out.

"Anakin are you there?" Sola asked.

"Yeah, come on in girls we're ready," Anakin yelled through the door.

"Well how are you feeling Master Jedi?" Dorme asked.

"Absolutely fine," Anakin replied but they heard Obi wan laugh.

"What's so funny Ben?" Anakin asked him.

"You're so nervous, don't worry you two were made for each other," Ben said.

"Well Dorme we should go make sure our bride is ready to go. You boys should get down there the Chancellor and the members of the Senate should be arriving shortly," Dorme said as she and Sola left. Anakin nodded before he added force wards that disguised the house so that no one could see it. Anakin used the force to set up an image of a small cabin so that no one would really know that this is where they actually lived.

When they got back up to the room they found it completely empty.

"Padme, where are you?" Sola called, she noticed her dress was still lying there.

"Oh no, Dorme run down and get Anakin," Sola said.

Dorme ran as fast as she could down the stair and up the aisle. Anakin watched her nervously.

"Dorme what's wrong? What's happened?" Anakin asked bringing out his hand saber on his belt.

"We went back up to check on Padme but she wasn't there. The room was thrashed, someone must have gotten her," Dorme said and both Anakin and Ben coughed.

"Damn it," Anakin yelled.

"Anakin what happened?" everyone asked.

"Ben round up the other Masters, the Senators and the Chancellor. Get family members as well," Anakin said.

Anakin opened himself up to the force and he could sense her, she was unconscious on the outskirts hear a waterfall.

"O.k. Chancellor I have a question for you and I better like the answer. Was Palo your aid with you when you got here today?" Anakin asked.

"Of course he was, he said he had to step out for a moment, why?" Palpatine asked trying to be oblivious.

"Damn it, he is not allowed any where near Padme," Anakin said.

"Masters search the grounds he is still here and he must be found," Anakin said worriedly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen there will be a short delay in the ceremony, I will be right back Padme is in danger," Anakin told their guest and family.

Ben and Anakin took off towards his speeder where he then proceeded to the outskirts of the river and began to search upward until they saw the falls. Anakin jumped high into the air and carried himself with the force through the water igniting his saber and he floated to the ground behind the water fall.

Anakin found Palo standing over top of Padme pulling off his pants.

"Let her go Palo," Anakin snarled.

"Ani.." Padme said weakly.

"What if I don't?" Palo asked jerking his pants up and turning around with a blaster pointed at Padme.

Anakin force pulled the blaster out of his hands and then force pushed him away from Padme as Obi wan jumped through the water as well. They had used a shield so their clothes stayed dried and he ignited his saber as well. Anakin ran to her side and sat her up.

"Oh Ani, he snuck into my room and grabbed me before I could scream I was unconscious," Padme cried.

"Don't worry angel he'll never touch you again. Ben arrest him I'm gunna take Padme back to the ceremony. We'll postpone the wedding until you're feeling better angel," Anakin said.

"No, Ani I have waited so long to be yours, just give me a half hour to finish getting ready," Padme said hugging him to death.

"if you're sure angel," Anakin said and she nodded.

Anakin pulled the force around them both creating a shield so they would stay dry and brought her back through to the speeder. Ben the brought Palo through and onto the speeder.

"You're so stupid Palo to think you could possibly get away with this when the entire Jedi council is at this wedding." Ben said.

"Well I almost did if it weren't for the blasted chosen one," Palo said.

"Shut him up Ben before I do it for you," Anakin said with a snarl.

When they arrived back on the veranda of Padme's room her hand maidens, Shmi, Sola, and Jobal were waiting for him. He brought Padme back into the room and laid her down on the bed where she immediately got up.

"Padme please rest for awhile, we'll post pone the wedding for an hour, I have to interrogate Palo anyways. Please make sure you rest before continuing to get ready," Anakin said.

"No Anakin I have waited long enough to be yours now you can interrogate him later, please Ani this is all I've ever wanted," Padme said.

"Alright well I have to have a meeting with the other masters but we will commence in a half hour. I love you angel," Anakin said.

"I love you to my handsome Jedi protector," Padme replied kissing his cheek.

The other girls immediately shoved him out of the room so that they could finish getting Padme ready for her big day. Anakin went back down stairs to talk with the council and then talk with the guests.

"Anakin what's going on? Is Padme alright?" Ruwee asked when Anakin walked back to stand in front of the minister.

"She's fine Palo took her but he didn't get a chance to hurt her. Ladies and Gentlemen, Chancellor I am sorry for the delay Padme will be ready in a half hour. If you'll excuse me I must speak with the Jedi council," Anakin said.

Chancellor Palpatine walked to Anakin with a small smile, "Are you sure she is alright? I mean this must have been very trying for the Senator," Palpatine asked.

"She's alright Chancellor, and I must say Palo will not be joining you for a while, he is being arrested for aggressive force and attempted rape," Anakin said.

"Oh my, Anakin if there is anything I can do to help you'll be sure to let me know," the Chancellor requested.

"Of course Chancellor, now if you'll excuse me I must speak to my fellow masters," Anakin asked bowing to the Chancellor.

"Of course my boy," Palpatine said.

Anakin walked away from the chancellor who he had been getting very bad vibes from. He could tell the chancellor was surrounded by the dark side but he did not know to what extent. Anakin walked into the basement level of the mansion to find the masters sitting in a circle, waiting for him.

"I'm sorry this has happened Anakin," Mace Windu said.

"It's alright, Padme wants to go through with the wedding tonight so she's getting ready," Anakin said.

"Oh good to hear that is," Yoda said.

"Masters about Palo do you think he might be working for the Sith or for Nute Gunray," Anakin asked.

"Not sure we are but get to the bottom of this we will," Yoda said.

"Palo is currently on lock down in the Jedi transport waiting extradition to Coruscant," Mace Windu said.

"Good, Masters I request to be the one to interrogate mister Palo?" Anakin asked.

"Of course who better to question him, along with Ben," Mace said.

"Now come on boy let's get you married," Mace and Ben said each grabbing Anakin's arm.

The whole council and Anakin took their appropriate places in the garden. Music began to play and the bridesmaids walked towards them. Anakin smiled but he was only looking for one person and when he saw her he gasped. Padme wore along white strapless gown with a sheer white veil. As she walked toward him he couldn't take his gaze off her nor could he keep his focus on the force. He knew that the council would know before anything were to harm them.

They only had eyes for each other even as the holy man went on with the ceremony. Shmi and Jobal both were quite proud of them, they had over come a lot to get to the spot they were now.

"At this time the couple are going to recite their vows for one another," the holy man said.

"Padme when I met you on Tantooine I thought you were an angel. When I had to leave Naboo to be a Jedi it broke my heart. I thought of you every day you are my salvation, and my soul. I will love and protect you until the day I die and for much longer then that. My love for you is eternal," Anakin said.

"The day we met I was in disguise as a handmaiden but you seemed to know more about me then I knew. You saved my life, and became my mind and soul. I love you and will love you until the day I die. My love for you is forever eternal," Padme said.

"Do you Anakin Skywalker take Padme Amidala to be your wife?" the holy man asked.

"I do," Anakin said with a huge grin as he slipped a ring onto her finger.

"Do you Padme Amidala take Anakin Skywalker to be your husband?" the holy man asked.

"I do," Padme said sliding a band on Anakin's finger.

"Then by the powers vested in me by the Queen of the Naboo, I pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride," the holy man said.

Anakin didn't need to be told twice he wrapped Padme in his arms and kissed her passionately. While they kissed a white glow surrounded Anakin which spread to Padme and the couple continued to glow. When they broke apart everyone was staring at them amazed even the members of the council. Chancellor Palpatine excused himself because he had to compose himself from that sickening display because he was not used to the light side of the force being so strong.

Anakin and Padme walked back down the aisle and Anakin sped them off in his speeder. They were all to meet at the Palace in Theed in an hour for the reception which would be held in the grand ball room. Anakin brought the speeder to a stop right on the sands of their favorite island where he had a surprise for his wife. He brought her down to a place he had discovered earlier that week, it was a small cavern full of rare and beautiful jewels.

"Oh Ani, its beautiful Nabooian jewels are rare," Padme said.

"I know and the great thing about it is that half of these gems are compatible for our flight sabers so if something happened to the temple, force forbid then we have a chance to start over. I think it is coming close, I keep having this feeling that the Chancellor may be the Sith Lord that we have been looking for." Anakin said wrapping his arms around his wife's waist.

"Ani, don't worry we have built an underground safe house for the younglings and padawans. I also have a team working on a teleporter which can transport people from place to place with out having to use a ship. Actually we hit a major break through, my hand maidens are quite smart and have worked really hard on this project they have built communicators for all of us, they each have a small button on the side that will teleport us from either the Senate building to the underground hide out. We are only making enough so the Senators who I trust most are getting them tonight after the others have gone, then the entire Jedi Temple and everyone in it will receive one." Padme said handing him his own communicator which were disguised as watches.

"That's amazing angel, now where did you get this idea?" Anakin asked.

"Actually Master Yoda and I have been working on it. He can feel something bad coming and if it involves the Jedi there will be trouble," Padme said.

"Truly amazing, come we mustn't be late for our own reception," Anakin said helping her into his speeder.

They made their way to the palace where they found everyone waiting for them. Anakin excused himself from the Senators and walked over to the Jedi Masters who were sitting at the same table.

"Master Yoda may I speak with you and Obi wan it's rather important?" Anakin asked.

"Speak to me you can," Yoda said.

Anakin beckoned for Yoda to follow him into a small room, where he now was wearing his new watch.

"Anakin what is wrong?" Obi wan asked.

"Padme and her hand maidens have come up with a way of escape should the Jedi ever need to evacuate the Jedi Temple. I have a very bad feeling that the Chancellor is the Sith lord. I watched his expression on the video tape of the wedding earlier with Padme and his expression was dark and his eyes glowed yellow for a mere second. What I have on my wrist is a communicator and a teleporter. What it does is it will move us from the temple to the underground temple we have built under Varykino with out the use of a ship and they work. Padme is giving the senators who are true to the Republic devices tonight and I have about three hundred on my ship for the masters, padawans and younglings at the temple. I also have R2 working on a storage device big enough to hold all the records in the temple archives, he tells me that he is almost through with that. I have also duplicated the machines that produce the crystals for our light sabers but I also have an alternate power source if so needed." Anakin explained.

"Wow busy you both have been since you came to Naboo last year. Good news this is, help us this will to survive," Yoda said.

Anakin passed both Obi wan and Yoda their new watches. They then went back to enjoy the party. The party passed quickly and most of the people had finally left the only ones left were the masters, family and the senators loyal to the republic as well as Queen Jamilla and her hand maidens.

"We have called you all here tonight to witness something no one ever thought possible a way of traveling with out use of a ship. In case something were to ever happen and the Sith destroy the republic then we have built an underground base underneath our home at Varykino. These small watches are not what they appear," Anakin said before looking to her wife to explain.

"These devices are communicators and teleportation devices. They will allow you to communicate with any one on the frequency. The small button you would use to correct time is only to be pushed in dire circumstances, it will then transport you to the underground base. Anakin has been given glimpses of what could happen in the future, and this base will be exactly what we need if what Anakin saw comes to pass," Padme said as she passed out the devices.

"Masters since there are currently no Jedi fighting at the moment, we must get these devices to everyone at the temple. It is imperative to our survival that the Sith do not find these devices, so now we will begin by showing you all the facilities. The base is large enough to fit everyone and all our supplies and weaponry," Anakin said pushing his silver button automatically disappearing.

They all reappeared underneath Varykino and were amazed at what they saw. The Masters were extremely impressed.

Hours later after a complete tour of the base they were all headed back to Coruscant. The war had ended for a while because the Sith had to regroup. Padme and Anakin decided they would head back to Coruscant in the morning so they simply went upstairs.

Anakin carried his bride into their room where he kissed her passionately while his hands worked at her dress zipper. He slid her dress of her shoulders while she worked on his shirt and pants. They made quick work of their clothes and resumed their passionate love making which lasted through the night.


	3. Discovering the Sith

Chapter 3: Discovering the Sith

Chapter 3: Discovering the Sith

Anakin brought their ship into Coruscanti air space and they landed in their private landing space behind the temple. Anakin did not want to wake Padme as they had just come back from their month long vacation on Naboo so he carried her to his quarters in the temple.

"Master Skywalker you have returned, we have all been given these new devices your wife came up with. They are genius Master," a youngling said.

"Thank you youngling now I believe you should be in with Master Yoda should you not?" Anakin said with a soft smile.

"Of course Master Skywalker I just wanted to thank you because now no matter what we have a chance for survival," Mara said.

"Your welcome young one, now run along," Anakin said with a smile.

Anakin watched as Mara ran in the other direction towards her class with Master Yoda. Anakin brought Padme into his quarters and laid her down on his bed.

"Ani.." Padme said sleepily.

"Don't worry angel the senate is still out, they were granted leave to spend time with their families. I have to go though I have a man to interrogate," Anakin said.

"Ani… when you get back I'm ready to talk. Please what ever you do, don't hurt him that could lead you astray. Please I can't lose you over him," Padme said tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't worry angel Ben and Yoda will be with me. Get some rest we had a pretty busy night last night," Anakin said kissing her forehead.

"I love you my angel," he said.

"I love you too my handsome Jedi protector," Padme said.

Anakin left to meet Ben and Yoda in their temple jail that had force restraints on the building and cells so that the Jedi did not get carried away. Anakin knew something was wrong the moment he stepped into the force restraint building and he could still feel the force flowing through him.

"Master Yoda when were the restraints taken off this building?" Anakin asked.

"What do you mean Anakin they are still there, I am completely cut off from the force," Ben said.

"But that's the thing, I can still feel the force as good as ever," Anakin said.

"That's not possible is it Master Yoda?" Ben asked.

"Chosen by the force he has been, the chosen one you are Master Skywalker," Yoda said and Anakin smiled.

They walked into the interrogation room where Palo sat waiting for them. Anakin was not worried about having to use the force with this scum he decided he wanted the truth about who hired him to kidnap and rape Padme.

"So Palo you thought you could get past an entire Jedi council to rape and kidnap my wife? Why? And I want to know who sent you?" Anakin said as his eyes turned totally white.

"I swear Anakin hurting her was not my intentions. Padme was my best friend I honestly don't know what came over me," Palo said scared shit less.

"If Padme was your best friend then why did you do it?" Anakin asked.

"Someone was inside my head, his name was Darth Sidious, he told me to do it. But then I realized that he was wearing Senatorial robes, but not the ones like Senator's wore they actually looked like the chancellor's." Palo said.

"Really then he is the sith lord we have been looking for. Palo listen to me, I know Padme will forgive you when she sees the tape of this interrogation. I need you to spy on the chancellor for me, I have a plan but it won't work with out your full cooperation," Anakin said when Ben and Yoda rushed in to stop him.

"Anakin no its too dangerous," Ben said.

"Listen I refuse to have any child of mine to have to live in fear because a man decides he wants more power and wants to destroy the world we all love." Anakin said.

All of a sudden Anakin passed out and screamed in pain.

"Padme…" he whispered.

"Oh no Ben, its him he must have gotten to her some how," Palo yelled.

"Damn it this will crush Anakin with out her he is lost," Ben said and Yoda nodded.

"I can't sense her presence anywhere," Anakin said getting up shakily.

"Anakin go to Naboo see if she ends up in our special base, we will search high and low for her until she is found." Ben said.

"Go with him you must Palo, in danger you are for crossing the sith lord," Yoda said and Palo nodded. Anakin also took the tape with him for safe keeping.

Anakin had Palo grasp his arm as he pushed the small silver button on his watch and they teleported to the rebel base underneath Varykino.

"Wow Anakin this place is stellar," Palo said.

Anakin just nodded grabbing the holo pad that had their wedding picture on it.

"Hey don't worry man she'll be back before you know it. If I know her like I did she is still the fierce and stubborn woman she was back then only worse." Palo said.

"That's not the only problem, she was sick this morning like she had been for the past week. She was scheduled to see Master Aayla Secura to find out what was wrong," Anakin said.

Meanwhile Darth Sidious had Padme in front of him.

"You have something I want Senator and he is currently residing in your womb," Sidious said.

"What are you talking about?" Padme asked confused.

"Why your son my dear," Sidious said.

"You can't have him," Padme cried as they restrained her on the table.

"But I will and then I will have him sent to Kamino for growth enhancement and then he will become my new apprentice," Sidious said, "And the greatest thing you will never remember this conversation," he said.

After they completed the procedure they brought her to her apartment and threw her in the shower, before unmasking her force signature.

Obi wan was just entering the Senator's apartment when he heard sobbing coming from the refresher so he went in to find a bleeding, crying Padme sitting underneath the water.

"Sith spit," Obi wan said wrapping her in a towel and bringing her to the infirmary to see Healer Seura.

"Aayla I found her in the refresher she lost a lot of blood," Obi wan said.

"I have to contact Anakin and get him and Palo back here," Ben said.

He brought the communicator to his mouth, "Anakin come in, this is Obi wan Kenobi," he said.

Back at the hidden base Anakin was staring off into the picture thinking bout their wedding night. It had been magical for the both of them.

"Anakin, damn it this is Ben Kenobi come in," his communicator went off.

"Ben what's the matter?" Anakin replied void of emotion.

"You better get back to the temple and quick. I found Padme in her apartment and she was losing a lot of blood." Ben said.

"We're on our way Skywalker out. Palo we have to go they found Padme, she was bleeding and was losing a lot of blood," Anakin said.

"Let's get going man," Palo said as he grabbed Anakin's arm.

"Alright stand by for teleportation," Anakin said pushing the button on his watch and they vanished only to appear in the temple moments later.

"Come need you she will, resting peacefully she is," Yoda said beckoning Anakin and Palo to follow.

"Anakin… gods no, he'll be so disappointed all he ever wanted was a family. Aayla oh god what have I done," Padme said crying as she was being held by Aayla.

"Aayla go on there are others here who need your help. I've got this," Anakin told her through the force.

"I'm gunna go check on one of the younglings that was injured," Aayla said.

Padme nodded as she sat with her back to the door. She gasped when she felt arms wrap around her protectively.

"Oh Ani…I miscarried, I didn't even know I was pregnant and now I'll never be able to hold our son in my arms," Padme cried turning into his chest.

"Angel, please look at me," Anakin said wiping the tears from her eyes, "We'll have another chance to build our family, please angel this wasn't your fault there was nothing you could have done. I have my suspicions that this was an attack, you were kidnapped Padme. Someone took our little one from us and I promise you when I find out who they will rue the day they were ever born," Anakin said with his eyes flashing silver and white.

"Ani promise me we'll have a huge family someday," Padme said.

"Of course angel, now there was something you wanted to tell me earlier," Anakin said curiously.

"I wanted to tell you that Palo was my best friend and that there was no way that he would harm me, or try to kidnap me," Padme said.

"I know angel he was being controlled by the Sith Lord, Darth Sidious," Anakin said.

"Actually he was supposed to be away for our wedding as he originally told me he was visiting some relatives on Kasshyk," Padme said.

"Palo you can come in now," Anakin said into his communicator.

Palo came into the room with a sad look on his face. He walked slowly up to the bed.

"I am so sorry Padme I couldn't regain control of my body, it was like I was being forced to watch my body do horrible things to you and u couldn't break free," Palo said tears forming in his eyes.

"Palo you're my best friend and I knew that the body may have been yours but it sure as hell wasn't you," Padme said moving from the bed to hug her friend.

"Are you alright Padme? Did that sith hurt you?" Palo asked.

"I'm fine I wasn't captured, I just had a miscarriage is all," Padme said trying to be strong.

"You know its o.k. to cry Padme," Palo said.

"Angel I'm going to look through your mind see if there is more to the story then they have let you remember," Anakin said and Padme nodded.

Anakin used the force to search her mind and what he found suppressed shocked and angered him. Palpatine was the Sith Lord and he would rue the day he ever crossed passed with Anakin Skywalker.

"Ani, what is it? What did you find?" Padme asked moving from her friends embrace to her husband.

"Angel we are about to have a full scale war on our hands. Palpatine is the Sith Lord and he has just executed Order 66. Palo do you know what order 66 is?" Anakin asked.

"Oh no, that's the order to exterminate the Jedi and burn down the temple," Palo said with venom for the man he used to work for.

"Damn the republic is shattered. Palo get Padme to the hidden base," Anakin said.

"Where are you going Ani?" Padme said.

"To evacuate the temple we have all my speeders and ships in the hangar of the base along with all the Jedi ships and star cruisers," Anakin said.

"This is Master Skywalker, all Jedi are to evacuate to the hidden base. I said evacuate," Anakin said over their comms.

In a flash of white Anakin had thrown up a strong shield around the building using the force. The masters brought everyone together in the large council room from younglings to masters.

"Anakin what is going on?" Master Windu asked.

"Chancellor Palpatine is the sith lord and thanks to the senate granting him emergency powers he has executed order 66. this order is supposed to wipe out the entire Jedi council and the temple. Now is the time we need to use our emergency base. In matter of minutes the clown armies will be turning on us and trying to get to the temple. I can only hold up this shield for a little while maybe and hour or two. Younglings, padawans, Masters I suggest you go and collect your things and then meet back here," Anakin said.

"Right he is get to your things and back here you come," Yoda said and everyone went their separate ways.

A half an hour later everyone was regrouping in the council chambers. Anakin then felt a presence he had never felt before coming from outside the temple, it was another sith lord, Darth Vader.

"Alright everyone I contacted the senator's loyal to the republic, they have agreed to meet us at the base so on three everyone will go minus myself. I am going to hold the shield in place until you are gone and then when I drop the shield I'll follow." Anakin said.

"Master Skywalker that is too dangerous why not teleport and let the shield fall on its own," Mara asked.

"Because I have to give you a chance to get away, but I promise to teleport right after you have all left," Anakin said.

"May the force be with us all," Mace said as he teleported out followed by the rest of the council, the padawans and the younglings.

Anakin was happy with their evacuation so he teleported away feeling the shield drop on the temple behind him. When he reached the base he was enveloped in a hug by Padme and he kissed her passionately.

"Everyone gather around, above us is a hundred room mansion owned by myself and Padme. The house on the outside of the perimeter simply looks like a small cabin, there is a force projection shield surrounding the entire property. This is simply our training facility as well as where the Younglings will sleep as they are the future of us all. The temple has been destroyed and I have sensed that when Padme was kidnapped our son was sent to Kamino and has become Darth Vader," Anakin said as Padme screamed.

"No Ani please, he can't be, he just can't," Padme said with tears streaming down her face.

Shmi just wrapped her arms around Padme and led her away from every one. She led her to the hidden elevator that would take her back up into the mansion where her family already moved into.

"Palo follow her, make sure no harm comes to her. Take Captain Typhoo with you as well as Dorme," Anakin said tears forming in his own eyes.

"Sure Anakin, I'll take good care of her my friend," Palo said as the three left the base and traveled upstairs to comfort Padme.

"As I was saying Darth Vader has my DNA but he does not have the force ability that I do and it would be foolish for him to try and take me on. It is the will of the force, it wills me to kill the sith and that means at some point I will have to kill my own flesh and blood," Anakin said tears coming down his face fast.

"Form a rebellion we must, crush Palpatine's new Empire we must," Yoda said.

"Masters take on Padawans you will," Yoda said.

"Master may I take on a youngling by the name of Mara Jade. She has become some what like a daughter to me. I am very protective of her, I would like for the council to grant her this. It may cheer Padme up a bit to be able to take care of her, especially after discovering that Vader is our son?" Anakin asked.

"Granted you are of your request. Padawan Jade step forward," Yoda said.

Anakin and Mara were immediately engulfed in the white light of the force which bonded the pair together as Padawan and Master. The Senators were speechless and clapped for the new pair of Jedi.

"Now about this rebellion, we have the Senators in the West Wing, the Padawans and younglings are on the bottom of the north tower, and the masters may occupy the top of the north tower. Mara you will take your things upstairs to the East Wing, that is the family wing and you will be staying there. 3PO show the Senators to their rooms, we will meet in the morning to figure out what to so about building us an army. Masters if you'll follow me I will show you all where you will be staying. R2 show Mara to her room," Anakin said before they all teleported into the mansion above.

Meanwhile Darth Vader screamed in frustration, the Jedi and the younglings found a way to escape. They disappeared off the face of the Galaxy, this would upset his master quite a bit, although he couldn't understand why he felt such a connection to the temple and everyone in it, like he really belonged there.

"Master they have escaped and I can not sense them anywhere in the Galaxy," Vader said.

"This is simply impossible, we will eventually find them however you must continue your current course of Cato Neimodia because there you will find the leaders of the Separatists. There you will begin construction on our death star I want it completed in three years." Sidious said.

"Of course Master, I will begin construction immediately," Vader said and they left that at that and the transmission died.

Back at the mansion Padme had still not calmed down and Dorme was sent to find Anakin. He had gone with the masters, padawans and younglings to the north tower. The younglings' rooms were still quite big and had four younglings per room. Then the middle three floors were for the padawans and they shared three to a room. Then the masters occupied the top thirty rooms, minus Anakin and Obi Wan who had now changed his name to Ben, they were in the family wing.

Dorme ran through the mansion searching for Anakin, she passed through to see how the Senators were adjusting and they said they were absolutely fine so she continued her search for Anakin.

She finally came to the tower where she knew the Jedi Masters and younglings were staying and she proceeded to search for Anakin, still she did not find him on the lower levels so she continued up the stairs but she realized Anakin had shielded the masters door.

"ANAKIN SKYWALKER GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE," Dorme yelled through the door.

"Dorme what's wrong?" Anakin asked.

"It's Padme we can't get her to calm down," Dorme said and Anakin sighed.

"I'm on my way there now, I just have to make sure my padawan is settled in," Anakin said.

"Anakin go to your wife, I'll make sure she gets settled alright," Ben said.

"Thanks Ben," Anakin said following Dorme out the door.

When he reached his room he nodded to Captain Typhoo before going inside. When he got inside he found Padme lying on the bed sobbing while Sola and Palo tried to comfort her.

"Thanks guys but I'll take it from here. Sola can you tell the cook that he is now going to have more help around here as there will be about three hundred people to cook for we will all have to do our best," Anakin said.

"Of course Little brother, you just worry about my sister," Sola said and Anakin nodded.

"Is there anything I can do for you Anakin?" Palo asked.

"Could you please go and make sure that the Senators have settled in nicely please," Anakin asked.

"Of course I will see you for supper then," Palo said.

When they were finally alone Padme was still sobbing.

"Angel please look at me. This is as hard for you as it is for me, your not the one who is destined to kill the Sith and I especially never could with my own flesh and blood. Padme I don't even think I will be able to kill our son but if don't there will be no balance and we'll live forever trapped in a terrible empire," Anakin said rubbing circles on his wife's back trying to calm her down.

"Oh Ani what are we going to do? He is our son, and I don't think I'd be able to bury my own son even if he were evil," Padme said crying.

"I'm sorry I had to address this I know we only just lost him but he isn't the baby growing in your womb anymore he is a soldier under the control of the sith lord we may not have choice. I don't like this either and the emperor will die by my hands, I won't allow him to get away with this," Anakin said pulling her in close to him.

Anakin shut off the lights using the force and snuggled in for a nap with his wife. They slept and slept but then there was a soft knock on the door and Anakin finally stirred. Anakin got out of the bed he was lying in and put his black Jedi robes back on before going to the door and opening it.

"Mara what is it?" Anakin asked softly so he didn't frighten the poor girl.

"Master Skywalker why did you choose me over all of the other Padawans?" Mara asked him.

"Let's talk quietly in my room instead of in the middle of the hallway." Anakin said bringing her into his room.

"Ani what's going on?" Padme asked sitting up in her bed.

"Padme the Masters have decided to take on Padawans. Mara Jade meet my wife Padme, Padme this is my padawan Mara Jade," Anakin said with a smile.

"Come here Mara no need to be shy," Padme said.

When Mara reached the end of the bed Padme smiled and pulled Mara into a hug.

"Welcome to the family Mara," Padme said and Mara began to cry.

"Mara hunny what's wrong?" Padme asked.

"These are happy tears, I've never had a family, my parents saw that I could use the force and it scared them. They called me a freak and then left me on the steps of the Temple I was only 4." Mara said.

Anakin and Padme hugged her and comforted her as if she were their daughter.

"Thank you Master Skywalker I think I needed that," Mara said getting up.

"Mara the younglings may not know this and neither do the padawans, but attachment is no longer something seen as evil, it is seen as a good thing. Now I know your biological parents may not have cared for you but that will not happen with me," Anakin said.

"_Padme do you think it might be possible to adopt Mara, and make her our daughter," Anakin asked through the force._

"_I think that's a wonderful idea, I'll speak with the other senators and you can talk to the council," Padme said._

"Mara how would you feel if Anakin and I were to adopt you and make you our daughter?" Padme asked the young girl sitting beside her on the bed who was ten.

"I'd like that very much. Would I be able to call you mom and dad?" Mara asked.

"Of course Mara we'll be a family," Anakin said.

"But won't you get in trouble with the council?" Mara asked.

"I'm not sure and I don't care," Anakin said, "I'm their precious chosen one or so they tell me so they basically follow my lead," he said laughing.

"Come let us go down to dinner, Padme I'll send Dorme up to help you get ready," Anakin said.

"That's perfect, I love you Ani, Mara," Padme said with a smile.

"I love you too mom," Mara said hugging Padme.

"I love you too Angel," Anakin said as they left the room they found Dorme waiting outside.

Anakin and Mara headed down to dinner where he found the ball room turned into a lavish dinning hall for three hundred people. Anakin and Mara were placed at the head of the table along with family, senate members and masters. The younglings and padawans were to sit near the end of the table. The senate members were to sit near Padme on Anakin's right and the Masters were to sit on the left after family.

Padme came down the stairs dressed in a flowing royal blue dress and she sat on Anakin's right. the rest of the family including Ben sat down beside them. Ben sat beside Mara and Anakin smiled.

"Before we eat Padme and I want to put to all a proposal," Anakin said.

"Yes we seek the council's permission to adopt Mara and make her apart of our family. You all know that we found Mara abandoned outside the temple when she was four because her parents thought she was a freak. We could provide for her and love her as if she was my own child," Padme said wrapping her arms around Mara's shoulders.

"Granted by the council your request is. Apart of the Skywalker family you are young padawan," Master Yoda said.

"Oh thank you Master Yoda," Mara said getting up to hug the Master.

"Welcome you are, Mara Jade Skywalker," Yoda said and to everyone surprise he hugged the girl back.

Mara smiled as she began to eat. The Masters watched as the girl became happier then they had seen her in the six years she was at the temple. Anakin was happy, he had a wonderful life and he wouldn't let anyone take it from him.

"Senator Amidala why is it that the man who attacked you at your wedding is here?" Mon Mothma asked.

"Alright that is enough. Palo is here because he is my best friend and he was under the mind control of the sith. Anakin sensed the good in him and broke the Sidious' hold on him," Padme said smiling down the table at Palo.

After supper that night Padme and Jobal were going through some of her old dresses from her time spent as Queen. They left them in Mara's room for her to wear should she choose to, Padme kissed her daughter's forehead and exited the room.

She went to bed that night with a smile but apart of her missed the small baby that should have been growing inside of her. She silently started to cry and Anakin walked in the room to his wife's silent sobs.

"Padme we'll get him back I promise, he may not be a baby but he still is our son. I have felt goodness in him, he is very conflicted and I think our love for him will bring him home." Anakin said relieving himself of his clothes and crawled into bed. They were both asleep with in minutes.


End file.
